


Children and Affections

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Angels, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Single Parent Sam Winchester, Sporadic Updates, Sugar Daddy Gabriel, That's a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam is forced to provide for a four-year-old deaged!Dean by himself.





	Children and Affections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on another's sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003540) by [mimblexwimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimblexwimble/pseuds/mimblexwimble). 



> It's probably a good idea to read mimblexwimble's innocence!verse before reading this. This fic picks up on the same day as on another's sorrow leaves off.
> 
> Also: this title is NOT permanent. If anyone has a better title, please tell me in the comments.

Just when he thought he’d hit rock bottom, it crumbled beneath his feet and he fell even deeper.

Dean tugged on his pant leg. “What’re we gonna do about Dad?” His voice was shaky and distraught like no child’s should ever be.

Sam picked him up and carried him on his hip. “I don’t know, kiddo.” He grabbed his cell phone and keys on his way out. “If he comes back, maybe we can decide together.”

Even as he said it, Sam knew that if John Winchester went back to their apartment, it wouldn’t be to talk. It would be to try to convince them to hunt again. Well he’d be damned if he let John force Dean back into a life on the road. Life in Boston wasn’t exactly the best of situations, but it was better than being left alone for weeks - months - on end with never enough money to get by.

Sam’s throat tightened at a sudden unpleasant thought. What if John tried to steal Dean away while Sam was gone? He knew their apartment building - hell, he knew their apartment number. Maybe he should ask Nelly and Kate if he and Dean could stay in their apartment for a few nights, just to be safe.

Sam hitched Dean higher up on his hip as he carried him down the stairs. “You’re getting heavy. No more waffles for you.”

Dean cheered up at Sam’s teasing. “No! All the waffles for me!”

“Hey, no hair pulling,” he said, shoving Dean’s fingers away with his free hand. He let him down in front of apartment 582.

Kate opened the door with a smile on their face. “Hi, Sam. Hey, Deano.” They ruffled Dean’s hair playfully.

“You’re in a good mood,” Sam commented.

“Nelly has a day off,” they explained. “We rented a couple movies from Blockbuster so we could have a lazy day.”

“Good for you. I can keep Dean for the day, if you want to make it just a family thing…” He really couldn’t, but Nelly and Kate deserved a day just for their family.

“No, it’s totally fine. Tami adores him, anyway.”

Dean’s face lit up at the mention of his best friend. “Can I go see Tami?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. She’s in her room.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm before he could dart through the door. “Hey, don’t I get a goodbye hug?”

Dean squeezed him hard around his legs, resting his chin on Sam’s knees and grinning up at him. Sam chuckled and knelt down so he could hug him properly.

“Bye, Sammy. Love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo. Be good for Nelly and Kate.”

He kissed the top of Dean’s head and got back to his feet. A sudden feeling of lightheadedness caused him to sway dangerously and grab the wall for support. Kate grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Whoa, Sam, you okay?”

Sam waved them away. “Yeah, fine, guess I’m still a little tired.”

Kate looked unconvinced, but they let go of his arm. “Be careful with yourself today, okay?”

“Okay. I hope you guys have fun.”

They exchanged a quick hug, then Kate went back into their apartment and Sam started the trek from the apartment building to The Corner Angel. It wasn’t very far, only a few blocks, but sometimes it felt like a million.

He put his apron on and grabbed a notepad and a pen as soon as he got there.

“Table twelve, Winchester,” instructed one of his coworkers as they passed him.

Sam greeted table twelve with a cheerful smile. “Hi, my name is Sam and I’ll be your server today. Would you like to start with drinks?”

The day dragged on forever. Not for the first time, Sam wished there was a clock somewhere in the restaurant so he could tell how much longer he had to endure. Usually, he made do with his watch, but it had run out of batteries last week and he couldn’t afford more.

Sam approached table five. There was no cheerful smile on his face anymore. His eyes were heavy and itchy. His stomach growled.

There was only one person at table five, which was strange. People usually came in large groups.

“Hi, I’m… my name…”

The guy’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “You okay there, buddy?”

“I…”

The last thing Sam saw before his eyes rolled back in his head was the look of alarm in the other man’s eyes as Sam collapsed to the floor.


End file.
